


Autumn Leaves

by mtvluke



Series: autumn! [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and ashton is so in love with him, cal and mike aren't mentioned I'm sorry, happiness, luke is just a huge kid deep down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvluke/pseuds/mtvluke
Summary: An array of orange, brown and yellow leaves fluttered to the ground as Luke watched from his window. The soft leaves brushed against the pavement, doing summer salts and flips as they got carried away by the soft breeze. An overcast of clouds filmed over the sleepy city making a warmth alight inside Luke’s chest with a craving to make a hot cup of apple cider and cuddle onto the couch with Ashton.or; luke and ashton spend an autumn afternoon together





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is short af but it's the start of a series of autumn on shots so enjoy !!
> 
> recommended: listening to 'autumn leaves' by ed sheeran and play some rain in the background while reading

An array of orange, brown and yellow leaves fluttered to the ground as Luke watched from his window. The soft leaves brushed against the pavement, doing summer salts and flips as they got carried away by the soft breeze. An overcast of clouds filmed over the sleepy city making a warmth alight inside Luke’s chest with a craving to make a hot cup of apple cider and cuddle onto the couch with Ashton. Even a soft patter of the rain against the pavement seemed to be drawing Luke into feeling even more of the autumn mood. He watched as the once light grey cement had turned an almost black due to the moisture. The smell of fresh rain against the pavement sent shivers down Luke's spine. Plus, nothing could beat pumpkins, rain and the tv constantly playing reruns of old Halloween movies.

Luke glanced at the wall cock that read 6:32, a small smile perking up on Luke’s plump lips. With the time it is, Ashton should be arriving any moment home from work with soft curls falling in his face and a bright smile that could light the entire house for the rest of Luke’s happy life. 

With a flick of a lighter Luke decided to bring out his autumn candles, attempting to conceal his excitement as the wicks caught flame. He felt like a kid again, getting all giddy as he watched the shorts and tank tops slowly disappear into sweaters and sweats. Being a kid was the best during the fall, deciding what costume was the coolest to be for this years Halloween. All the free candy that Luke’s mom would scold him about when he snuck in a few extra pieces before dinner time. Especially making apple pies with his mom during the afternoons after school- the house filled to the brim with a wafting and mouth watering smell of fresh, warm, apple pie while the thunder would rumble outside and the rain would fall onto the leaves that lay amongst the sidewalks. 

Of course, Luke had grown older and the things that had once been important to him had melted into getting excited to decorate the house with his lovely boyfriend and drink cider on the couch as they cuddled together, fitting like two puzzle pieces. Perfectly meant for each other.

When Luke heard the door open, his feet padded quickly to the source of the noise. There stood Ashton, his white teeth shining as the younger of the two threw himself at the toned body.

“Someone’s caught the autumn bug, huh?” Ashton’s arms wrapped just as tight around Luke, the strong and big hands caressing his back.

"No!" Luke exclaimed, a playful glint swirled deep within his luminescent blue eyes that always seemed to twinkle at the slightest movement. Ashton simply raised an eyebrow at the boy, a wide accusing smile pulling on the corners of his lips. 

“Okay, maybe just a lil’.” The blue eyed boy placed a soft kiss to Ashton’s lips, his hand grab at the one that once rested on his low back making him feel just- so at home. 

The eldest let out a chuckle, letting himself be pulled by the blond haired boy to their living room.

Blankets sat piled onto of the couch making it look slightly resemblant to a cloud with the fluffiness. The fireplace was turned on, flames licking up at the air with a bright orange, the soft crackles of the fire melting into the noise of Halloween Town playing on their TV. 

Ashton had been so caught up in the warmth of the environment that he hadn’t realized the younger boy had ran off, just to come back with two mugs filled to the brim with steaming hot apple cider. 

A large hand extended to carefully take the hot mug from the pale hand, their fingers slightly brushing together creating a fuzzy feeling that sat deep within his stomach. With hazel eyes meeting blue Ashton wondered- how could he have gotten so lucky? So lucky that after years and years of being together a simple brush of their fingers could push Ashton back into time and send him back to when Luke and him were just hormonal teenagers who had no idea what the future had in store. 

The duo eventually made their way to the couch, hiding themselves underneath the fluffs of blankets and pillows as their laughs echoed through the warm home. They fell perfectly into place, cuddled together with their mugs in hand the cider just on the verge of being lukewarm due to the little distractions like how beautiful Luke looked, blond wisps of his hair falling onto his forehead and luminescent blue eyes that swirled with love, even his plump pink lips that contrasted against his blemish-free porcelain skin.

And Ashton- just for a second, thought maybe he got distracted by that too much of the time.

But then again, Luke was his life. This is where he was supposed to be.

With a sip of lukewarm apple cider and a soft harmonized laugh with the beautiful boy in his side, Ashton sighed with a soft smile pulling on the corners of his lips.

Yeah, this is where he was supposed to be.


End file.
